These Days
by SamiJo
Summary: This is a song fic to These Days by Rascal Flats. It happens when Draco sees Ginny at a muggle airport.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. JK Rowling owns it all. I do own the idea for the song fic though.  
  
**Hey baby, is that you****  
Wow, your hair got so long  
Yeah, Yeah I love it I really do**  
  
I saw for the first time in years getting ready to load the plane for America. I had heard she would be in town for the wedding of Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood.   
  
"Gin" I called to the girl having her bags checked.  
  
"Draco. What are you doing here?" She asked me walking over.  
  
"Just flew in from Italy. I love what you did to your hair."  
  
"Really, I thought you loved it when it was shorter. I believe it was you who wanted to get back at me for the hex and decided to cut it."  
  
"Well maybe I shouldn't have."  
  
**"Norma Jean," ain't that the song we'd sing****  
In the car driving downtown  
Top down, making the rounds  
Checking out the bands on Doheny Avenue**  
  
The speakers started playing a new song familiar in a way to me. It always seemed being around her everything was familiar. The chorus started and it dawned on me it was the day I first saw her in the club at Hogsmeade. She was singing it for a talent search.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
_She was on the stage her flaming hair pulled back with a few strands lining her face. People from a new group were searching for people to participate in a game. They were looking for people who could sing to see who would be the next Weird Sisters. She was trying for a spot in the group.__  
  
She sang a song I had never heard before but a few people had, mostly muggle born did. She was not chosen to participate but she was good enough to._   
  
~End Flashback~   
  
**Yeah, life throws you curves****  
But you learned to swerve  
Me, I swung and I missed  
And the next thing you know  
I'm reminiscing  
Dreaming old dreams  
Wishing old wishes  
Like you would be back again**  
  
She may have not of won that contest that day. But she learned to pick up the pieces really fast. That was not the only time she did not get what she had always wished for. There was also the time that she found Harry and Hermione in the Transfiguration room.  
  
"I heard you actually went to Harry's wedding." I said to her.  
  
"Yeah, I did. I may have been mad. But I did get over it."   
  
~Flashback~  
  
_"Hey Draco" Hermione said to me. "Care to dance with a new friend?"__  
  
"Sure your husband won't get mad."  
  
"No, he's dancing with Virginia." Hermione took my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.  
  
"How has she been?"  
  
"I believe that she is ok. She graduates in a few weeks, going to the graduation?"   
  
"I don't think so"_  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
**I wake up in teardrops that fall down like rain****  
I put on that old song we danced to and then  
I head off to my job   
Guess not much has changed  
Punch the clock, head for home  
Check the phone just in case  
Go to bed, dream of you  
That's what I'm doing**  
  
"How have you been Draco? I mean, the last time I saw you was your graduation." Ginny asked me.  
  
"I have been good. I work for the Ministry now."  
  
"That's good. Any new girls in your life."  
  
"No not really. I am waiting for that special someone to find me. That may never happen though." I really wanted to tell her how much I miss her and how she is the only thing I think of but I decided against it.  
  
  
  
**Someone told me after college****  
You ran off to Vegas  
You married a rodeo cowboy  
Wow, that ain't the girl I knew**  
  
I had seen Harry and Hermione a few weeks after her graduation. We had a good talk and the conversation led to the girl standing in front of me, and how she moved to Vegas to go to college.  
  
I got home and realized how much I loved her. I bought tickets the next day for a flight to Vegas to see about finding you.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
_I bought a local newspaper in Vegas when the flight landed. Looking in the wanted adds I found the one thing that I most dreaded. It was a picture of Virginia Weasley. It was a wedding announcement. No matter how happy I was she found someone it really depressed me to find out. The wedding was to be the following weekend. __  
  
~Friday~  
  
I walked into the church where you were to have your wedding. It was the one you had told me you once pictured; the one that I had one day promised to give you. You looked like and angel in your dress. You were happy and I did not want to make you unhappy again. I did not stay any longer, I saw Hermione as I walked out the door. She gave me a sad smile and looked away as I left._  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
**Me, I've been a few places****  
Mostly here and there once or twice  
Still sorting out life but I'm doing alright  
Yeah, it's good to see you too**  
  
"So have you followed your dreams to travel the world?" Ginny asked interrupting my vision of her in her wedding dress.  
  
"No not really, I went to Italy and Germany. But that is as far as my travels have taken me." I thought about telling her about my trip to Vegas but that was not something she needed to know. That was a mistake then. She was happy and it is not with me. "The family business took a good turn in those areas and I decided to upgrade the offices there. Working on extending to Australia now."  
  
"Look, my plane leaves in a few minutes. It was good seeing you again Draco."  
  
"Yeah, it was good to see you too."  
  
**Well hey girl you're late****  
And those planes, they don't wait  
But if you ever come back around   
This sleepy old town  
Promise me you'll stop in  
To see an old friend  
And until then**  
  
"Last boarding call for flight 215 to America." The announcer said.  
  
"That's you." I said, trying to avoid the inevitable of her boarding the plane again.   
  
"Yeah, it is. I'll see you around sometime."  
  
"Well if you ever come back in this direction I still have plenty of rooms to stay in."  
  
"Thanks for the offer. But I don't plan to return to often." She said. "I really got to go." She gave me a quick hug and picked up her bags at her feet.  
  
I watched her walk out of my life for the second time in two years. She boarded the plane to America and I walked out of the airport to go back to my work and empty manor.  
  
**AN:** Thanks to Cursed4Life (Jessica) for being my beta. The song is my favorite by Rascal Flats "These Days". I do not know, when I heard it I totally thought D/G. I don't know. I hope you all liked it and don't forget to review (If I get enough I will continue the story)


End file.
